a demon's life
by blacklili29
Summary: well, Ciel became a sorcerer and he created Sebastian, because he wants someone to love him. slight yaoi. pleas leave a review.


**A Demon's life**

The story I'm about to tell you happened a few years ago. The story of a monster that I've created, just because of my desire of being loved. My family's blood has a bloodline of sorceress you see, and being a half sorcerer wasn't easy. People never make friends with me; nobody wants to talk to me. My mother and father died when I was only ten years old, they were murdered, leaving me all alone in our mansion. I felt so alone that time, so cold and isolated from the rest of the world.

My story begins on a dark stormy night; I was exploring the library of my father's study. It was dark and cold, only the light of the candle is guiding me and giving me warmth. As I explored the center of the library, I found an old book containing witch crafts. An eye on the center and a pentacle sign inside the eye. I felt curious and I just had to open the book. Then I saw a spell containing black magic. I read the book and studied it, after several test and spells; I decided that I'm going to do the spell.

The dark night of November was the perfect time to do my spell; I prepared the ingredients needed as the spell takes place in our basement. I light the candles and then I draw a pentacle symbol on the floor. I put a pound of flesh on the center as a sacrifice. The preparation was almost complete, all that's left to do give a little of my blood, make my wish and then chant the magic words. I cut my self and pour a little blood on the pound of flesh. I wished for someone to love me and without having any second thoughts I chant the words. I chant it over and over until finally, I saw lighting, a violet light emitting a black smoke. My feeling became heavy as the smoke emits a feeling of malice and desire. The lightning finally hit the pound of flesh and somewhat it formed the shape of a human. After a few moments I can finally see the man's face. I was horrified as I saw his red eyes glowing and emitting a killing intent. Then it looked at me, staring at me with his glowing eyes. I was scared and I quickly ran out of the room, shutting the door behind me.

Several years passed I never saw the demon again. I was relieved that the demons never came and haunt me; I was so sure of that. Until one day, I went for a walk in the forest, it was cold and wet, and you can even see puddles of mud on the road. I needed some place to stay; I walked and walked until I saw an old ruin in the middle of the forest. Since its already getting dark, I went inside of the ruins, with my great shock, I saw the demon covered in blood, eyes glowing, looking at me. The demon's face contorted and what looked like a grin wrinkled on his cheek. It slowly reached out and arm in a clumsy way to touch my face. I backed away and then as fast as I can, I was scared and horrified.

The demon abandoned by me, its own creator, for the second time in the few short hours of its life watched me go.

Months passed, I live my life in fear and loneliness, not knowing what to do. I remembered the demon reaching out his hands to me, in that moment I felt a little sadness coming out from the demon. Without thinking I went to the ruins again, without even realizing that I felt a little concern for the monster. As I came inside the ruins I saw the monster lying cold and dead on the floor. I saw him holding a picture and then I realized it was me. That was the time I realize that all the demon ever wanted was to be loved back by me. Wanting the love and affection of its creator, just like when I wanted someone to love me.

I felt a tear rolling down my face as I hugged the demon for the first time in my life. My tears drooping on his almost white skin, while my hand is on his inky black hair. I cried all day regretting that I abandoned him all this years. As the day ends, I buried him on an open field beside a tree, and pray that his soul will find peace and love he so long ago desires.

I realized it in the end…

I love him.

**Demon's pov**

The first time I open my eyes, I felt nothing but pain. The first heartbeat I feel hurt, the first movement I made hurts. I looked around and saw a boy, he looks so scared and cold, I was just about to lift my hand and ask him what's wrong, but he suddenly ran away and closed the door behind him. A few hours passed, I open the door and saw the boy peacefully sleeping on his bed. I decided not to wake him because he looks so peaceful and free from trouble. I wanted to preserve his beauty. His blue black hair, his blue eyes, and his perfect smooth white skin. It was love at first sight.

After a few minutes of gazing the beautiful boy, I decided to leave him and let him rest. When I came out of the house, it was still raining, so I took some clothes to cover my body. When morning came, I smelled the fresh air and felt the warm sunrays touching my skin. I walked towards the village and saw children running and playing around the streets. They look so happy and I wanted to talk to them, but with my surprise, I don't know how to speak. I can't speak the words I want to speak. Then I heard a woman crying "HELP! A MONSTER! THE MONSTER IS TAKING MY KIDS!" I looked around and wondered who she was screaming at. Then suddenly, the villagers started throwing stones at me. I realized that the monster the woman was yelling at is me. I ran away and hide behind the big rocks, I wondered why they were so cruel to me, yet I didn't do anything wrong. I decided to study their language; maybe if I do that, they will be more kind to me. Years passed I can finally speak their language. I went to that village again, but they still welcomed me with stones, throwing it to me. I felt blood oozing down my face; they stabbed me on the back and kicked me down to the ground. Using all my strength, I manage to runaway. I climbed the mountains and decided to separate my self from society. I saw a ruin and decided to stay there; I can feel my blood slowly oozing down my open wound. I fell on the gold ground as I feel my body slowly dying. Then, I heard someone coming. I was surprised to see it was my master. Oh, how I love to see his beautiful face, I smiled at him but he seems to be horrified. I then reached out my hand in a way to touch him, but he screamed and ran away. I don't get it. Why is every person running away from me? I was so confused. Then, I saw something that fell from my pocket. I looked at it and saw a picture of my master with his angel like smile carved on his face. I love my master; I love him so much, even to see his presence is enough for me. I wanted to be near him. I wanted to see him smile for me. I wanted to hold him in my arms and tell him how much I love him. I felt a tear roll down my cold cheeks as I sleep in an eternal slumber. Forever lost. Trap in a blissful dream, with only the thought of my beloved master.

End

**Blacklili29: **hey it's me again! I made this during my homeroom period (boredom) hehe well pleas review! Love you all and God bless!


End file.
